nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Höhlen der Zeit: Das Ausmerzen von Stratholme
Das Ausmerzen von Stratholme ist ein Pfad in den Höhlen der Zeit, der mit Wrath of the Lich King eingeführt wurde. Hier werden Abenteurer Zeuge eines entscheidenden Momentes in Arthas Geschichte – der Zerstörung der Stadt Stratholme Hintergrund Tief in den Höhlen der Zeit, ist der brütende Drache Nozdormu erwacht. Seit den frühen Tagen der Welt hat der Bronzene Drachenschwarm das verwundene Labyrinth behütet und über die sich ändernden Pfade der Zeit gewacht, um sicherzugehen, dass das empfindliche Gleichgewicht der Zeit aufrechterhalten wird. Doch nun wurde der alte Drachenaspekt Nozdormu durch eine schwer fassbare Bedrohung seiner geliebten Höhlen geweckt: Teuflische, dunkle Agenten haben die Pfade der Zeit infiltriert, welche geheimnisvolle Missionen verfolgen, den Lauf von Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft zu ändern. Als Gegenmaßnahme hat der Bronzene Drachenschwarm mit der Suche nach Helden begonnen, um das Gespinst der Zeit vor dem Zusammenbruch zu schützen. Zum allerersten Mal werden Abenteurer einen Fuß in das Reich des Hüters der Zeit setzen, wo sie antreten, um die Schlüsselereignisse der Geschichte vor der Sabotage zu schützen: Das Gleichgewicht der Zeit ist in Gefahr, und ohne die Rettung der Vergangenheit...wird es keine Zukunft geben. Blizzard Entertainment: http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/zone/the-culling-of-stratholme/ Beschreibung Selbst die Kirin Tor in Dalaran suchen Freiwillige, die in die Höhlen der Zeit gehen und zu einem Zeitpunkt zurückreisen, an dem das Ereignis stattfand. Erzmagier Timear bereitete es Kopfschmerzen, auch nur zu versuchen, in alle möglichen Vergangenheiten zu blicken, doch er wußte, dass es äußerst wichtig war, die ewigen Agenten zu töten. Nur durch ihren Tod würde die wahre Vergangenheit beibehalten und Gegenwart und Zukunft davor bewahrt, für immer ungeschehen gemacht zu werden. Quest 80: Timear prophezeit Ewige Agenten in Eurer Zukunft! thumb|300px|([[Warcraft III: Reforged)]] In den Höhlen der Zeit: Das Ausmerzen von Stratholme erklärt Chromie den Hintergrund dieser Zeitlinie: Der Ewige Drachenschwarm versucht das Schicksal von Prinz Arthas Menethil zu verändern. Man kennt ihn als den Lichkönig, aber hier war er noch ein Prinz von Lordaeron, der das Beste für sein Königreich wollte. Arthas trifft in diesem Abschnitt der Geschichte eine verhängnisvolle Entscheidung, die etwas bewirkt, das die Hüter der Zeit einen Wendepunkt in der Zeitlinie nennen. Arthas gab den Befehl, Stratholme zu säubern und jeden Menschen innerhalb der Stadtmauern zu töten. Er fand Beweise dafür, dass die Geißel die Stadt mit ihrer heimtückischen Seuche infiziert hatte, und dass einen diese nicht einfach umbringt. Wer an dieser Seuche stirbt, steht als hirnloser Zombie von den Toten auf und dient als weiteres Werkzeug der Kriegsmaschinerie der Geißel. Illusionen Der Ewige Drachenschwarm wollte der Geschichte, so wie man sie kannte, ein Ende bereiten, indem sie Prinz Arthas hinters Licht führten. Chromie fand heraus, dass die Ewigen deshalb etwas ungewöhnlich Hinterhältiges planten. Sie versuchten, den Beweis zu verstecken, der dazu führte, dass Arthas Stratholme auslöschte. Ihre Agenten hatten die Lieferungen aus verseuchten Korn mit Illusionsmagie belegt, so dass sie normal erscheinen. Wenn die Ewigen ihn davon überzeugen konnten, dass keines der Körner verseucht war, dann würde er seine verhängnisvolle Entscheidung niemals treffen und die Einwohner Stratholmes am Leben lassen. Jemand musste dieses versteckte Korn finden und die Illusion aufheben, denn Arthas Männer suchten danach und konnten es nur rasch finden, wenn die Illusion beseitigt wurde. Quest 80: Illusionen bannen Eskorte des Königs Doch es war unwahrscheinlich, dass der ewige Drachenschwarm so leicht aufgab. Chromie war sich nicht sicher, was sie vorhatten, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie die Ewigen nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Bald würde Arthas vor einem verzweifelten Dilemma stehen und eine folgenschwere Entscheidung treffen. Viel stand hier auf dem Spiel. Chromie musste jemanden finden, der den Prinzen bei seiner Ausmerzaktion in Stratholme begleitete. Arthas musste lebend durch Stratholme kommen und Mal'Ganis besiegen. Nur so konnte der Plan des ewigen Drachenschwarms durchkreuzt werden und die Geschichte bleiben, wie sie war. Quest 80: Die Eskorte des Königs Mal'Ganis Ein Freund innerhalb des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms hatte Erzmagier Lan'dalock in Dalaran Informationen zukommen lassen, die die Kirin Tor ausnützen konnten. Der Schreckenslord Mal'Ganis hatte in der Vergangenheit einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht: er hinterließ ein Artefakt aus der Heimatwelt der Nathrezim in den Höhlen der Zeit. Und genau das wollten die Kirin Tor nun bergen. Erzmagier Lan'dalock würden sic dann darum kümmern, dass es den richtigen Händen in der Violetten Zitadelle übergeben wurde. Quest 80: Todesbeweis: Mal'Ganis NSCs * Chromie * Emery Neill - Barkeeper in der "Taverne zur Steinkrähe", welche direkt am Königsplatz liegt. Bosse Fleischhaken NSC 26529.jpg|Fleischhaken Salramm der Fleischformer NSC 26530.jpg|Salramm der Fleischformer Chronolord Epoch NSC 26532.jpg|Chronolord Epoch Mal'Ganis NSC 26533.jpg|Mal'Ganis Ewiger Verderber NSC 32273.jpg|Ewiger Verderber (heroisch) Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Höhlen der Zeit Kategorie:Instanz Kategorie:Nordend Instanz Kategorie:Stratholme